i będą twarde jak skała, twarde jak mur
by Arianrod161
Summary: Romans, a nawet rHomans; akcja, hurt/comfort z przewagą hurtu, a także całkiem sporo patosu.
1. Chapter 1

**i będą twarde jak skała, twarde jak mur**

I. Kiedyś nazywała się Raven 

Azazel przenosi ich w góry. Mystique trochę kręci się w głowie, nigdy nie polubi tego sposobu podróżowania. Wokół jest kompletnie ciemno; różnica między oślepiającym słońcem kubańskiej plaży, a górskim zmrokiem to za dużo nawet dla kocich oczu mutantki. Mocno zaciska palce na dłoni Azazela. Marznie.

Kołchoz „Sowieckie Słońce" stoi opuszczony od dziesięciu lat, z większości zabudowań pozostały ruiny, straszące powyginanymi prętami zbrojeń. Kilka pomieszczeń zostało odbudowanych, Mystique przypuszcza, że była to jedna z baz Shawa. Mało używana zapewne, trudno sobie wyobrazić Emmę w miejscu bez prądu i ciepłej wody. Riptide na wszelki wypadek niczego nie dotyka. Jedynie Azazel się tu odnajduje; rozpala w tych dziwnych, kaflowych kominkach, ze zdumiewającą wprawą zapala naftowe lampy.

Śpią wszyscy w jednym pokoju; od żółtawych kafli „pieczki" bije przyjemne ciepło. Ściany i podłoga wyłożone są kolorowymi, pasiastymi dywanami. Mystique wsuwa się pod ciepły, wełniany koc. Nagle czuje się bardzo, bardzo zmęczona. Zamykającymi się oczami obserwuje Azazela, dokładającego do pieca i Angel, która już pochrapuje lekko przez pół otwarte usta. Dziwne jest – nie myśleć o nich, jak o wrogach. Miłe uczucie – decyduje Mystique – skoro są tacy sami. Myśli, że polubi to dziwne, przytulne miejsce.

(Będą budować nowy, wspaniały świat; świat w którym będzie dla nich miejsce, choćby nawet byli niebiescy, albo pokryci futrem, świat, w którym będą bezpieczni.)

(Kiedy budzi się nad ranem, piec jest już chłodny, zimne powietrze wciska się jej pod koc, na szarym niebie rysują się ostre szczyty gór. Pod powiekami Mystique płonie słońce kubańskiej plaży. Może dlatego płakała przez sen.)

Magneto zarządza treningi od razu, od następnego ranka. Budzi ich wcześnie, zanim słońce zdąży się wysunąć zza gór, zanim podniosą się zalegające w dolinach mgły.

Nad nimi są tylko chmury, a pod nimi tylko mgły – jakby byli całkiem sami we wszechświecie, myśli Mystique, szczękając lekko zębami w porannym chłodzie. Szybko się rozgrzewa, równie szybko zapomina o rozmyślaniach.

- Musicie umieć się bronić, zawsze, w każdej sytuacji – mówi Magneto. Uczą się. Mystique uczy się strzelać; Azazel zgromadził zdumiewający arsenał w zrujnowanej, przerobionej na prowizoryczną strzelnicę, oborze. Mystique biega, walczy wręcz i nieustannie ćwiczy. Głównie zmienianie się.

- Za wolno – powtarza Magneto. - Ciągle za wolno. Musisz się zmieścić w ułamku sekundy, tak, żeby nikt nie zdążył zauważyć przemiany.  
>Wieczorem doprowadzają do porządku jeszcze kilka pomieszczeń, Mistique dostaje sypialnię z Angel. Kładą się do łóżek w niezręcznej ciszy. Kiedyś rozmawiały – mgliście pamięta Mystique. Zanim Darwin... Zasypia, zanim zdąży skończyć myśl.<p>

Azazel dba o zaopatrzenie i zabezpieczenie. To drugie idzie mu gorzej; kiedy po okolicznych wioskach rozchodzi się wieść, że w Sowieckim słońcu straszy diabeł, co wieczór mają po kilku nieproszonych gości.

Azazel nie lubi grać straszydła, podejrzewa Mystique. (To pierwszy raz, kiedy patrzy na niego ze zrozumieniem.)

- Dziś ja – mówi spokojnie, kiedy Angel alarmuje o następnych, czających się ruinach, dzieciakach. (To pierwszy raz, kiedy Azazel się do niej uśmiecha; dziwny widok.)

Mystique przygląda się porzuconemu w kącie portretowi. Jest zniszczony, miejscami pokryty pleśnią.

Po okolicznych wioskach rozchodzi się wieść, że w Sowieckim Słońcu straszy Lenin. Osiemnaście osób zostaje aresztowanych pod zarzutem szeptanej propagandy. Wizyty ciekawskich kończą się natychmiast, za to porzuconym kołchozem zaczyna się interesować KGB.  
>Na szczęście wtedy jest już z nimi Emma. Ma dużą wprawę w radzeniu sobie ze służbami specjalnymi.<p>

Mystigue tęskni za Charlesem, wygodnym łóżkiem i wielką wanną pełną ciepłej wody, ale nie płacze już przez sen. Trenuje.

Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie wstaje z łóżka, zaciskając zęby; ból mięśni wyciska łzy z oczu. Dwa tygodnie i jeden dzień później nie wstaje z łóżka w ogóle. Ma niebieską skórę i zmutowane geny, ale nadal jest kobietą, więc zostaje w łóżku, krwawi i cicho zwija się z bólu.  
>- Wstawaj – Magneto nie przejmuje się pukaniem, Mystique nawet nie zauważa, kiedy stanął w drzwiach. Ona też już przestała myśleć o prywatności. Nie patrzą na siebie w ten sposób. (Tamto zauroczenie zniknęło, Mystique nawet nie wie, kiedy. Magneto jest dowódcą, nikim więcej.)<br>- Wstawaj.  
>- Nie mogę – mruczy. - Dzisiaj nie.<br>Magneto milczy za krótko, żeby uwierzyła, że dał za wygraną.  
>- Myślisz, że jak po ciebie przyjdą – mówi wreszcie, bardzo, bardzo cicho – to zapytają, czy dobrze się czujesz? Czy nie boli cię brzuszek? Czy nie jesteś chora? Masz być gotowa. Zawsze. Wstawaj!<br>Mystique wstaje. Będzie gotowa.  
>Biega, ćwiczy i strzela – raz za razem, magazynek za magazynkiem; jednostajny huk strzałów głuszony przez słuchawki. I krzyk – ktoś krzyczy, coraz głośniej.<br>- Mystique?! Mystique! Raven!  
>Mystique opuszcza broń. Angel patrzy na nią z lękiem. Dopiero wtedy Mystique zauważa, że po tarczy strzeleckiej nie zostało już ani śladu, tam gdzie stała w ścianie obory widnieje dziura. Dopiero wtedy zauważa, że twarz ma całkiem mokrą od łez.<br>- Co się dzieje? - pyta Angel i Mystigue chciałaby coś odpowiedzieć, zbyć ją obojętnym „to tylko hormony" albo „zaraz się pozbieram". Zamiast tego klęka na ziemi i wybucha płaczem. Angel kuca obok i niezręcznie obejmuje ją ramieniem.  
>- Nie chcę iść na wojnę – szepcze Mystique, szczękając zębami. - Nie chcę iść na wojnę, nie chcę iść na wojnę, nie chcę...<br>- Ci... - Angel przytula ją ostrożnie i lekko kołysze. - Już dobrze. Już dobrze, nie ma żadnej wojny.  
>Będzie – nie mówi Mystique. Uspokaja się powoli. Wspólnie próbują podeprzeć walącą się ścianę obory. Następnego dnia Azazel przenosi strzelnicę do innego budynku.<p>

Czasem chodzi z Azazelem na spacery – wspinają się na przełęcz i po prostu siedzą, prawie nie rozmawiając. Pod nimi, w dolinach widać światełka przytulonych do zboczy gór wiosek.  
>- Tam się urodziłem – mówi Azazel, wskazując na jedną z nich; kilka mrugających światełkami domków, ukrytych między skałą a lasem.<br>(Po zakarpackich wsiach krąży legenda o kobiecie, która urodziła diabła. Mówią, że to było w czasie burzy. Mówią, że to było w czasie wojny. Jeśli w czasie wojny, to Azazel ma dopiero dwadzieścia lat.)  
>- Nie wiem, gdzie się urodziłam – odpowiada Mystique. (Uświadamia sobie, że prawie nic nie pamięta z czasu zanim zamieszkała z Charlesem.)<p>

Mystique nadal tęskni za Charlesem, ale przestaje myśleć o łóżkach i wannach. Trenuje. Zaczyna się przyzwyczajać.  
>Zaprzyjaźnia się z Angel, nadal patrzy z podziwem na Magneto, nie wie, co ją łączy z Azazelem, nie ufa Emmie ani Riptide'owi.<br>Emma jest całkiem inna niż Charles i ma całkiem odwrotną koncepcję prywatności. Mystique jest prawie pewna, że Emma skanuje ich wszystkich – poza Magneto, który nie zdejmuje hełmu nawet na noc – przez cały czas. To irytujące.  
>Ale Emma, nawet jeśli nie ma dość przyzwoitości, żeby nie grzebać im w głowach, ma jej w każdym razie wystarczająco dużo, żeby nie mówić o tym, co znajduje. Mystique odkrywa, że zaczyna ją lubić. Trudno powiedzieć, czy Emma odwzajemnia sympatię, o Emmie trudno powiedzieć cokolwiek. Na pewno nie znosi kołchozu Sowieckie Słońce.<br>- Co my tu robimy? - powtarza przez pierwszych kilka dni. - Mamy dostęp do całego świata, a siedzimy na jakimś przeklętym zadupiu!  
>Musi być naprawdę wściekła – myśli Mystique. Przeklęte zadupie – to jakoś nie pasuje do Emmy.<br>- Stwórz bezpieczną bazę, to się przeniesiemy – odpowiada w końcu Magneto. - Bazy Schmidta są spalone.  
>Emma nie wspomina więcej o przenosinach. Bezpiecznie to słowo – klucz, kończące każdą dyskusję.<br>- Telepata wyszedł ze szpitala – mówi Emma któregoś wieczoru. To jeden z tych wieczorów, które Mystique lubi – po skończonym treningu siedzą w kuchni, pijąc hektolitry herbaty, Mystique kładzie nogi na stołku i wsłuchuje się w ból mięśni; ten ból, wieczorny, jest całkiem przyjemny, nogi są ciężkie, głowa jest ciężka, ciepło bijące od pieca jest kojące i usypiające.  
>- Telepata wyszedł ze szpitala – mówi Emma, trochę ciszej niż zwykle i bardzo się stara nie patrzeć ani na Mystique, ani na Magneto. Mystique odwraca się do niej. Magneto sprawia wrażenie, jakby nie usłyszał.<br>- Nie będzie chodził – dodaje Emma.

Mystique przymyka oczy, kubańskie słońce wybucha jej pod powiekami, Moira strzela raz za razem, Charles leży na piasku, Magneto (Erik) wyciąga rękę, Mystique (Raven) jest cała z pragnienia i nadziei, Charles...  
>- Idź z nimi, jeśli chcesz – Charles leży na piasku i jak zwykle – wie, i jak zwykle umie się uśmiechnąć, chociaż tym razem z trudem. Magneto buduje im przed oczami świat, w którym będzie dla nich miejsce i Raven niczego nie chce bardziej, niż wziąć go za rękę i pozwolić zaprowadzić się do tego świata. Kubańskie słońce wybucha pod powiekami, Charles leży na piasku. Magneto (Erik?) wyciąga rękę, a Mystique ją chwyta i idzie być sobą.<p>

(To najkrótsze trzy kroki w jej życiu.)

- Nie będzie chodził – mówi Emma Frost zdumiewająco cicho.  
>Nie wypowiedziane pytanie – jak mogliśmy go tam zostawić? – wisi ciężko w powietrzu. (Mystique nigdy nie zada go głośno; nigdy nie przestanie go zadawać.)<br>Magneto siedzi nieruchomo, jakby nie słyszał. Mystique próbuje spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale spod hełmu oczu nie widać; tylko dwie wąskie szczeliny cienia.

Tej nocy most na Prucie zawali się z hukiem. Następnego dnia jego potężne, metalowe przęsła będą popękane i poskręcane jak suche liście. Magneto, zauważy Mystique, będzie miał cztery półokrągłe ranki we wnętrzu każdej dłoni. Takie ranki powstają, kiedy ktoś za mocno zaciska pięści i paznokcie wbijają się w ciało.

(Zwalony most przyciągnie dużo uwagi. Śledztwo KGB będzie trwało dwa lata, na miejsce sabotażu będą się zjeżdżać kolejne pułki Armii Czerwonej. Kołchoz Sowieckie Słońce będzie już wtedy opuszczony – śledztwo będzie dotyczyło między innymi porzuconego tam zniszczonego sprzętu.)

- Spadajmy stąd – Emma ma dość sowieckich generałów. I tak nie znosiła tego miejsca. – Zanim zwali się nam na głowę całe wojsko Sojuza, ok? Argentyna jest przepiękna o tej porze roku.

Wieczorem Mystique wymyka się z kołchozu. W dolinie pod stopami widzi światełka wiosek – w jednej z nich kiedyś pewna kobieta urodziła diabła.  
>Diabeł pojawia się u boku Mystique bezszelestnie, jak cień i patrzy na nią pytająco. Mystique bierze go za rękę.<p>

W Stanach jest dzień.  
>Najpierw Mystique słyszy; głuchy huk ze schronu, w którym pewnie trenuje Alex. Krzyk Seana wibrujący w powietrzu. Skrzypienie wózka na żwirowanej alejce. W jakiś sposób skrzypienie wózka jest najgłośniejsze; ogłuszające.<br>Dopiero po chwili Mystique zauważa, że jest sama. Azazel zniknął. Wózek skrzypi coraz głośniej. Mystique boi się przejść przez bramę.

(To najdłuższe trzy kroki w jej życiu.)

Charles się nie zmienił. Kiedy ją zauważa, przyspiesza; ręce mocniej, szybciej popychają koła. Jakby biegł.

(Tyle tylko, że nie podnosi się na jej widok.)

Uśmiecha się tak samo jak zawsze. Przez chwilę jest tak, jakby Raven po prostu wróciła do domu, skądś, z daleka, po długiej podróży.

(Tyle tylko, że Raven nigdy nie była nigdzie daleko sama, bez Charlesa.)

(Tyle tylko, że Mystique nie umie spojrzeć mu w oczy.)

- Raven. - Skrzypienie wózka cichnie tuż obok niej. Mystique patrzy w ziemię.  
>- Raven.<br>Charles łapie ją za rękę.  
>- Popatrz na mnie.<br>Mystique poddaje się, opuszcza się na kolana i podnosi wzrok. Charles uśmiecha się tak samo jak zawsze i obejmuje dłońmi jej twarz.  
>- To co się stało – mówi cicho – to był wypadek. Wypadek, za który nikt nie jest odpowiedzialny. Rozumiesz?<br>- Zostawiliśmy cię – szepcze Mystique.  
>- Przecież nie samego. Przestań się obwiniać, Raven. Jeśli możesz, powiedz Erikowi...<br>- Nie widziałam Erika od tamtego czasu – przerywa Mistique cicho. - Ani razu.  
>Charles powoli kiwa głową. Uśmiech, myśli Mystique, nigdy nie powinien być taki smutny.<br>- Rozmawiam czasem z Emmą – mówi Charles. - Stąd wiem, że jesteś bezpieczna.  
>- Emma... rozmawia z tobą?<br>- Praktycznie codziennie. M...Magneto traktuje mnie jako zagrożenie, jak sądzę.  
>Mystique chciałaby zaprzeczyć, ale Magneto traktuje jako zagrożenie raczej wszystko.<br>- Jest trochę paranoiczny – mówi zamiast tego. - Tak jestem... jesteśmy bezpieczni. A wy?  
>- Jak widzisz. Całkowicie bezpieczni. Moira próbuje przekonać CIA do kolejnego kontaktu. Jest całkiem zadowolona z postępów, pewnie niedługo się z nimi spotkam.<br>- Charles...  
>- Widzę, że nie tylko Erik jest trochę paranoiczny – śmieje się Charles. Mystique odpowiada uśmiechem, ale nie może się pozbyć niepokoju. Pod powiekami ma niebo ciemne od nieruchomych rakiet i pocisków.<br>- Twój przyjaciel zaczyna się niecierpliwić.  
>Azazel. Całkiem o nim zapomniała. (Jakby miała nie wracać.)<br>- Wiesz, że możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz – mówi Charles cicho. - Wiem, że jesteś bezpieczna, chciałbym, żebyś była też szczęśliwa.  
><em>Szczęśliwa.<em>  
>- Muszę iść.<br>Nigdy nie chodziło o szczęście.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Ersatz, irytujące oszustwo, przeważnie kłamstwo**.

Emma szczerze nienawidzi Europy Wschodniej. W całości, chociaż ostatnio Zachodnia Ukraina przebija wszystko inne.

Emma się nudzi.

Myśli jej towarzyszy są nieciekawe, mdlące. Azazel dzieli uwagę między niebieską dziewczynę a kilka starych chałup w dolinie. Mimochodem dba o zaopatrzenie i naprawia walące się budynki kołchozu.

Niebieska dziewczyna roi o nowym świecie; Emma jest ciekawa, kiedy te rojenia ostatecznie się rozlecą, zgniecione za ciężkimi treningami i rosnącymi wyrzutami sumienia. Kiedy jej głupiutkie marzenia o nowym świecie zastąpi strach przed światem w jego obecnym kształcie.

Angel wystarcza do szczęścia latanie nad górami. (Kiedy pierwszy raz Emma wchodzi jej w myśli, jest oszołomiona. Więc to jest tak – latać. Powietrze pod skrzydłami, wiatr tłukący w powieki, więc to jest tak. Na chwilę Emma się uzależnia, ale tylko na chwilę. Błogosławieństwo i przekleństwo telepaty – możesz przeżyć wszystko, żadne przeżycie nie jest twoje.) Riptido jest najnudniejszy; to akurat nic nowego, Emmie już wcześniej odechciało się go czytać, oglądać przesuwających się pod ciężkimi powiekami obrazków porno, nuda, nuda, nuda.

Czasem zastanawia się, o czym myśli Magneto. (Nie zdejmuje hełmu nawet na noc, nigdy, Emma widzi czasem, jak krzywi się z bólu, dotykając zesztywniałego karku. Myślałaby, że to ze względu na nią, ostatecznie nie ma powodu jej ufać. Nie sądzi, że jest dla niego aż tak istotna.)

Czasem zastanawia się, o czym myśli Magneto. Rzadko.  
>(Wydaje się podobny do Shawa, więc pewnie coś w rodzaju <em>zniszczmy świat i ludzkość<em>. Może, podejrzewa Emma, coś bardziej w rodzaju _zniszczmy świat, zanim on zechce zniszczyć nas_. Ale ostatecznie, niewielka różnica.)

Emma przygotowuje bazę w Argentynie i pracuje nad wzmacniaczem fal mózgowych.

To pierwsze sprawia, że jest szczęśliwa.

(Wybierając wanny, fotele, dywany i zasłony, przeglądając katalogi i pilnując ustawiania mebli; wspólna sypialnia dla dziewcząt, kuchenny stół, kwiaty pod oknami – wszystko ma wyglądać normalnie i nie budzić podejrzeń, jak dom ekscentrycznych milionerów ze Stanów. Jak dom.)

To drugie jest wyzwaniem. Czasem zapiera jej dech.

(Sięgnąć dalej, głębiej, _więcej_.)

Charles odkrywa jej obecność natychmiast, ale to nie dlatego Emma w pierwszej chwili się cofa, wciska w swój fotel i prawie zdejmuje kask. To smutek; taki, którego nikt nie próbował ująć w słowa.

(Dla kogoś, kto ma dostęp do myśli i uczuć, słowa to ersatz, irytujące oszustwo, przeważnie kłamstwo.)  
>- Emma Frost.<br>(Tak wiele smutku. Żadnej wrogości.)  
>- Charles Xavier.<br>(Trochę jakby się poznawali jeszcze raz od początku. To dziwne, Emma nie pamięta, żeby ktoś kiedyś dawał jej drugą szansę.)  
>- Nie sądzę, żebyś zasługiwała nawet na pierwszą – zauważa Charles.<br>Emma jest gotowa się zgodzić. Nigdy nie zależało jej na tym, żeby na cokolwiek zasłużyć – zawsze wolała po prostu to sobie wziąć.  
>- Jak się macie? (Raven i Erik, czy są bezpieczni? Czy wszystko w porządku?)<br>- Może jeszcze przekazać pozdrowienia? To nie jest telefon z wakacji, Xavier.  
>Oczywiście, to nie ma znaczenia. Xavier jest dobry; znalazł w jej myślach wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć.<br>- Przekaż pozdrowienia. U nas też w porządku.  
>Tyle, że to nieprawda.<br>Emma jeszcze nie wie, co jest nie tak; szuka. Gra na zwłokę.  
>Smutek, dużo smutku. Zmęczenie. Obolałe mięśnie rąk. Otarcia we wnętrzach dłoni.<br>- Coś ty robił, Xavier?!  
>Już wie.<br>- Nie potrzebują tej wiedzy.  
>Święty telepata.<br>- Dalej próbujesz ich chronić? Jakie to wzruszające. Nie potrzebują cię już.  
>(- Gdzie jest telepata?<br>- Odszedł. Mam nadzieję, że zechcesz go zastąpić.)

Cisza, jakby Xavier zerwał kontakt.  
>- I co? - Dociera do niej po chwili. - Udało ci się?<br>Całe morze drwiny.  
>Nie.<p>

Kontakt się urywa. Emma zdejmuje kask, odchyla głowę na oparcie fotela. Wysoko nad nią lata Angel. Azazel walczy z Mystique, bardzo się starając, żeby przypadkiem nie uderzyć za mocno. Mystique po prostu próbuje wygrać; jest ciągle za wolna, ciągle za słaba. Riptide bawi się wiatrem (jakby się kto powiesił, mamroczą ludzie w wioskach, tfu, plują przez lewe ramię, spasi, sahrani, Gospodi, spasi, sahrani.)

Emma odchyla głowę na oparcie fotela, chłonie znane dźwięki i znane uczucia; próbuje zrozumieć, kiedy stały się znane? (Bliskie?)

To pierwszy raz, kiedy zastanawia się, czy się nie pomyliła. Może jednak chciałaby zajrzeć do tego umysłu, tego jedynego, którego nie może ani wyczuć, ani umiejscowić.

(Shaw potrzebował jej do walki, do wojny, niszczenia świata, to było proste i logiczne, Emma jest dobra w niszczeniu światów. Nie jest dobra w przyzwyczajaniu się i z całą pewnością nie jest dobra w bliskości. Nie umie grać w szachy.)

Czeka trzy dni, zanim decyduje się zacząć mówić.

(Zamiast tego rozmawia z Charlesem. To trochę jak taniec na linie; ostrożność i ciekawość, strzęp informacji wymieniany za strzęp informacji. Męczące.)

(Od czasu śmierci Shawa, Emma z nikim nie rozmawiała.)

- Nie potrzebują tej wiedzy.  
>- Będąc na ich miejscu, wolałbyś nie wiedzieć?<br>- A ty?  
>- Oni nie są jak ja.<br>Lina drży pod jej stopami – wychyliła się za mocno, odsłoniła za bardzo.  
>- Więc dlaczego z nimi jesteś?<br>- Zastępuję ciebie, zapomniałeś?  
>(Uderzenie za uderzenie.<br>- I jak idzie?)

Emma zdejmuje kask.

(Następnego wieczoru założy go znowu, Xavier będzie czekał.)

Trzy dni później decyduje się zacząć mówić.

(Nie wie, dlaczego próbuje mówić ciszej.)

Herbata mocna i z miodem, Mystique ma na twarzy senny uśmiech, wyciąga niebieskie ciało jak rozgrzany, zmęczony kot w ciepły wieczór.

(Może naprawdę nie potrzebują tej wiedzy.)

Tej nocy wali się most na Prucie.

Potężne, metalowe przęsła, pogięte i połamane, stopione zbrojenia i śruby, które odskakiwały z taką siłą, że połamały okoliczne drzewa.

To drugi raz, kiedy Emma myśli, że się pomyliła. Może jednak chciałaby zajrzeć do tego umysłu. Zamiast tego przygląda się rękom Magneto, numerowi na przedramieniu i rankom we wnętrzu dłoni.

(Udało ci się? - Pytał telepata ze smutną drwiną.  
>Nawet nie próbowałam, myśli Emma.)<p>

Kołchoz śpi. To jedna z ostatnich nocy – baza w Argentynie jest gotowa, zwalony most przyciągnął nieco za dużo zainteresowania, zachodnia Ukraina powoli przestaje być bezpieczna. Ale jeszcze tej nocy śpią spokojnie, wszyscy poza Emmą i jak się okazuje, Magneto.

Wchodzi do pokoju cicho jak duch.  
>- Mystique?<br>Emma odwraca się powoli.  
>- W Stanach.<br>Magneto nieruchomieje.  
>- Bezpieczna z Azazelem.<br>Magneto nadal stoi w drzwiach.  
>- Wróci - dodaje Emma; wolałaby, żeby sobie poszedł.<br>Magneto siada.

(Słowa to ersatz, irytujące oszustwo, przeważnie kłamstwo. Emma nie lubi rozmawiać.)

- Mogę Cię o coś spytać?  
>Magneto wzrusza ramionami.<br>- Już spytałaś.  
>- Dlaczego po mnie przyszedłeś? Dlaczego właściwie mnie tam nie zostawiłeś?<br>- Mówiłem już.  
>- Miałam nadzieję, że powiesz mi dla odmiany prawdę – Emma wydyma usta. – Chyba, że chcesz mi wmówić, że zastępuję ci twojego telepatę? Nie umiem grać w szachy.<p>

Te ostatnie słowa może były niepotrzebne.

Magneto milczy, odchyla głowę do tyłu, ściska palcami kark.  
>(Przez chwilę Emma widzi jego oczy w wąskich szczelinach hełmu. Są zmęczone.)<br>- Nie traktowaliby cię jak człowieka, karali nie za to co zrobiłaś, tylko za to, kim jesteś – mówi cicho.  
>Prawo jest dla ludzi, nie dla mutantów, pamięta Emma. Nie może uwierzyć.<br>- Ty... Z litości?  
>Próbuje zrozumieć. Nie może zrozumieć.<p>

(Jest użyteczna do walki, do niszczenia światów, to rozumie. Nie wie, jak być użyteczna do czegokolwiek innego.)

- Już raz straciłem wszystkich ze swojego gatunku. Nie mogę pozwolić na to jeszcze raz.  
>Jest już całkiem ciemno i bardzo, bardzo cicho. Emma się nie rusza, zapomniany kabel spadł na podłogę.<p>

Brakuje jej słów.

(Ersatz, irytujące oszustwo, przeważnie kłamstwo. Nie umie rozmawiać.)

- Upewnij się, że Mystique wróciła bezpiecznie.  
>- Tak.<br>Musi porozmawiać z Charlesem, myśli, o słowach; także o tym, że nie może go zastąpić, na pewno nie ona, nikt może.  
>O tym, że nie rozumie.<br>(Dlaczego.)  
>Ale sprzęt jest już spakowany, Emma wyjmie i zmontuje go dopiero w Argentynie, w luksusowej willi, gdzie ma dla siebie ogromny gabinet z czterema wielkimi oknami.<br>A kiedy wreszcie Emma zmontuje sprzęt i założy kask, nie znajdzie umysłem Charlesa, tylko agentkę CIA, przerażoną agentkę CIA, która będzie samym strachem, będzie powtarzała tylko Charles, CIA i nie wiedziałam – _Charles, CIA, nie wiedziałam_ – jak sygnał SOS.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Sny, które pamięta**

- Jesteś agentką CIA – powtarzała sobie, kiedy się bała. – Stoi za tobą cała militarna potęga Stanów Zjednoczonych.  
>Dotykała swojej odznaki – takiej twardej, chłodnej, trwałej, przymykała oczy i mogła ich zobaczyć, stojących za jej plecami; marines, statki, samoloty, działa.<br>- Jesteś agentką CIA i walczysz w obronie Stanów Zjednoczonych.  
>Pomagało.<p>

Oczywiście – to było wcześniej.  
>(Zanim stanęła naprzeciw potęgi Stanów Zjednoczonych, jej statków, dział i rakiet, uzbrojona tylko w swój śmieszny, mały pistolecik.)<p>

Moira budzi się w nocy, mokra od potu, zaciśnięte przy szyi pięści szarpią nieistniejące nieśmiertelniki.  
>(Nigdy więcej nie założyła nieśmiertelników.)<br>- Jesteś agentką CIA – szepcze spierzchniętymi ustami, dotykając leżącej przy łóżku odznaki.  
>(Odznaka jest metalowa.)<br>Jest agentką CIA, umie strzelać i unikać postrzału, nie przeraża jej lufa wymierzona między oczy.  
>Przerażają ją nieśmiertelniki.<br>A także zegarki, klamra od paska, monety i własna odznaka.

Są dwa rodzaje snów.

Ten pierwszy jest lepszy.  
>(To tylko nieśmiertelniki, zaciskające się na szyi; to tylko strach.)<p>

W tym drugim Moira strzela.  
>Jest agentką CIA i to jest to, co potrafi. Więc strzela – bo tam niedaleko w za jasnym powietrzu majaczą kadłuby jej statków, na których służą jej ludzie, a tu jest tylko Moira i jedyne, co może zrobić, to strzelać.<br>(Jest tylko jedno wyjście. Najgorsze, ale o tym przecież nie mogła wiedzieć?)

- To był wypadek – powtarza Charles. – I nikt nie jest temu winien. Wypadek.

(- To nie ona. To ty.  
>I Moira znowu może oddychać, może nabrać powietrza w płuca, tak głęboko, nałykać się ciepłego wiatru, pachnącego dymem i morzem, bo <em>to nie ona. Ty<em>.)

- Wypadek – powtarza Charles i całuje ją lekko, a kiedy Moira budzi się następnego dnia, nie pamięta prawie nic z ostatnich kilku tygodni.

(Pamięta: Charlesa.  
>Śni o mężczyźnie w hełmie i nieśmiertelnikach zaciskających jej się na szyi.<br>Nie lubi chodzić na plażę.  
>Pamięta: to był wypadek. <em>Nie ona. Ty<em>.)

Wraca do pracy. Wszystko jest jak dawniej; nikt nie próbuje się z nią kontaktować, czasem wydaje jej się, że w ogóle nic się nie wydarzyło. Może to dziwny sen.  
>(Jedzie z przyjaciółką na plażę; żółty, rozgrzany piasek, gładkie, błękitne morze. Dwoje dzieci buduje zamek z piasku. Spokój.<br>Moira kładzie się na plecach i patrzy w niebo, czarne od rakiet i pocisków. Podrywa się gwałtownie. Nad jej głową krąży stadko mew.  
>- Muszę iść – mówi.<br>- Moira? – Susan spogląda na nią z niepokojem.  
>- Przepraszam. Za dużo słońca.<br>- Odprowadzę cię do samochodu.)

(Śnią jej się sny, których nie rozumie.)

- Agentka MacTaggert? – dwóch mężczyzn zatrzymuje się przy jej biurku. Wydają się ją znać.  
>(Ma wrażenie, że już ich kiedyś widziała.)<br>- Dyrektor McCone chciałby z panią porozmawiać. Jest pani wolna w tej chwili?  
>Moira nie ma wątpliwości, że pytanie jest retoryczne.<br>Podąża za agentami długim korytarzem, oświetlonym zimnym światłem jarzeniówek. Nie wie, dlaczego pocą jej się ręce.

- Agentko MacTaggert, proszę siadać. – Dyrektor McCone uśmiecha się szerokim, przyjaznym uśmiechem.  
>Moira siada.<br>(Jej ręce są już całkiem mokre.)  
>- Dobrze się pani czuje? Słyszałem, że ma pani kłopoty z pamięcią?<br>Dyrektor promieniuje troską i życzliwością.  
>- Zostałam dopuszczona do pełnienia obowiązków, panie dyrektorze.<br>- Oczywiście, oczywiście! Jest pani znakomitą agentką, agentko MacTaggert... Firma nie może pani stracić.  
>Moira odpowiada ostrożnym uśmiechem.<br>- Ale nie prosiłem pani przecież na przesłuchanie medyczne! Zresztą - mrugnięcie – nie mam ku temu kompetencji. Raczej... jakby to ująć, chcielibyśmy prosić panią o pomoc. Widzi pani, firma zrobiła pewien błąd...

Kiedy Moira wychodzi z gabinetu, kręci jej się w głowie. Strzępy wspomnień trafiają na swoje miejsce.  
>(Niektóre nie pasują.)<p>

- Pan Charles Xavier będzie się prawdopodobnie z panią kontaktował. Proszę mu tylko przekazać, że jesteśmy otwarci na rozmowy.

Charles dzwoni trzy dni później. Umawiają się na kawę.  
>(Moira pamięta niebieskie oczy i uśmiech. Nie pamięta, żeby był to najsmutniejszy uśmiech świata. Na widok wózka omal nie wybucha płaczem.<br>- To był wypadek – pamięta.)

Snują plany, od których Moirze błyszczą oczy. Współpraca. Specjalny oddział. Szansa dla nich, szansa dla kraju. Możliwości uderzają do głowy jak szampan. W pieśni przyszłości brzmią triumfalne tony.  
>Charles odpowiada uśmiechem na jej entuzjazm.<br>(Moirze wydaje się, że ten uśmiech jest trochę wymuszony.)

(Tej nocy śni o wybuchającym niebie, strzałach z jej broni i zaciskających się na szyi nieśmiertelnikach. Budzi się, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.)

Trzy dni później umawiają się na oficjalne spotkanie.  
>Moira idzie obok Charlesa tym samym długim korytarzem. Gdyby nie dwóch agentów idących przodem, pewnie nie powstrzymałaby się i podskoczyła kilka razy. Jest szczęśliwa.<br>Charles uśmiecha się do niej od czasu do czasu spokojnie i z nadzieją.  
>Przykłada palce do skroni.<br>(Moirze wydaje się, że śniła o tym geście. Nie pamięta.)  
>Podwójne drzwi gabinetu otwierają się przed nimi bezszelestnie. Mijają je razem.<p>

I myśli zmieniają się w bezdech; w bezradne nie rozumiem, chłodną pustkę, która spływa Moirze przez krtań, gardło i zaciska się lodowatym supłem w żołądku.

W gabinecie czeka na nich pięciu mężczyzn w identycznych hełmach.  
>(Niektóre sny Moira pamięta.)<p>

Nie rozumie. Przesuwa po nich wzrokiem, potrząsa głową, jakby się spodziewała, że znikną, że to tylko sen, bo przecież...

- Dobra robota, agentko MacTaggert. Witam, panie Xavier. – Dyrektor McCane uśmiecha się szeroko i zimno. – Agencie Flynn, proszę odprowadzić agentkę MacTaggert, nie będziemy jej na razie potrzebować. Panie Xavier... – słyszy jeszcze Moira, zanim pozwoli odebrać sobie broń i wyprowadzić się z gabinetu.

Nie rozumie.  
>(To, co się właśnie dzieje, nie daje się pomyśleć.)<p>

(Zamkną ją w pokoju (celi), zostawią jej odznakę i nikt nie będzie niczego od niej chciał, tylko żeby tam siedziała, jadła – - Powinna pani jeść, agentko MacTaggert, może przynieść pani coś innego?  
>- a ona tylko nie będzie rozumiała.<br>- Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, to nie twoja wina – Charles będzie próbował się uśmiechać; prawie słyszalny prawie uśmiech i tyle goryczy, a wszystko to w jej głowie, a potem Charles umilknie, zniknie.)

Nie słyszy go. I nic nie może zrobić.

(Jest agentką CIA. Ma naprzeciw siebie całą potęgę militarną Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie ma nawet broni. Ta ostatnia myśl przynosi niezrozumiałą ulgę.)

(Moira MacTaggert była agentką CIA i broniła Stanów Zjednoczonych. Stany Zjednoczone broniły jej. Jeśli tak nie jest, to kim jest kobieta, kiwająca się na krześle?)

Pamięta: mężczyźni w ciemnych garniturach i hełmach.  
>(Pamięta hełm.)<p>

Pamięta: Charles na wózku, dłonie swobodnie oparte na kołach, uśmiech pełen goryczy.  
>Charles rozumiał, uświadamia sobie.<br>(- Nie twoja wina. Wypadek.)

Moira siedzi przy stole, z którego od czasu do czasu ktoś zabiera zimne dania, żeby postawić ciepłe. Kiwa się na krześle.

Kiedy w jej myśli wdziera się jakiś inny umysł, ostre, chłodne krawędzie diamentu, to boli i trochę otrzeźwia; na tyle, żeby rozpoznać własne ręce i to są włosy, to co spada ci na twarz, Moiro, twoje własne.  
>(Mutacja.)<p>

To sen, rozumie Moira, nareszcie rozumie i może odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy w pokoju pojawia się diabeł, prawdziwy, filmowy diabeł z rogami i ogonem, a przecież to nie jest film, co byś robiła w filmie, Moiro? Skoro to nie jest film, to musi być sen, nareszcie rozumie Moira. Pozwala się wziąć za rękę, a potem już tylko szarpnięcie, uderzenie i dużo słońca – jeszcze nigdy nie śniła tak plastycznie.

- Gdzie on jest?  
>Moira mruży oczy, słońce razi nieprzyjemnie, przed chwilą było deszczowo, ale to sen, to sen.<br>(Śniła o nim już wcześniej, niezrozumiałe sny o człowieku w hełmie i nieśmiertelnikach, zaciskających się na jej szyi; rozumiała z nich tylko strach i brak powietrza i był tam Charles, pomiędzy nią a śmiercią.)

(Pamiętała (śniła?) diamentową dziewczynę o ostrych krawędziach.)

(Charlesa z nią nie ma. Może powinna się bać.)

Diamentowa dziewczyna opowiada sen. Jest rzeczowa, spokojna i obojętna. W kryształach jej ciała odbija się światło. Moira przymyka oczy.  
>(Sen składa się z kłamstwa i zdrady i goryczy.)<p>

- Uwierzyłaś im. Po tym, jak chcieli nas wymordować, wszystkich, razem z tobą, tylko za to, że jesteśmy?  
>Moira patrzy na niego całkowicie pustym spojrzeniem. Nie rozumie.<br>Pióro gwałtownie podrywa się ze stołu, mija głowę Moiry o cal i wbija w ścianę.  
>- Magneto!<br>(Moira nie pamięta tego imienia. Nazwałaby go Erikiem. Dlaczego Erikiem?)  
>- Uspokój się. Ona nic nie pamięta. Rozpoznaję rękę twojego telepaty i jego teorię o wiedzy, której niektórzy nie potrzebują.<br>Taka spokojna, taka obojętna. A on zaraz uderzy – myśli Moira. – Rozbije ją na okruchy, jak szkło.  
>Magneto milczy, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści, pióro wbiło się w ścianę głęboko, głęboko, prawie do połowy.<br>- Gdzie on jest? - To pytanie jest bardzo, bardzo ciche i Moira rozumie, że odpowiedź, nawet we śnie, jest bardzo, bardzo ważna.  
>- Nie wiem – potrząsa głową. – Gdzieś w CIA.<br>Diamentowa dziewczyna potwierdza ruchem głowy, że tak, Moira nie kłamie.  
>- Idziemy.<br>- Jeszcze chwila.  
>Diamentowa dziewczyna przykłada palce do skroni i pod powiekami Moiry wybuchają obrazy.<br>(Jest tam Erik i Charles i szachy i Sean i Alec i plaża. I jest niebo pełne rakiet i pocisków i jest Moira z palcem na spuście -  
>- jest agentką CIA i ma tylko jedno wyjście, najgorsze -<br>- więc strzela.)  
>A kiedy podnosi się z podłogi (kiedy upadła?), Magneto, Emmy i Azazela już nie ma. Obok Moiry siedzi Raven i delikatnie, łagodnie głaszcze ją po głowie.<br>- Oni... wiedzieli? - pyta Moira.  
>(Że nie chcemy z nimi walczyć. Że nie ma już wroga.)<br>Raven powoli kiwa głową.

(Moira MacTaggert była agentką CIA. Walczyła w obronie Stanów Zjednoczonych.  
>Nie jest pewna, kim jest teraz.)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Pomiędzy wściekłością i spokojem

Okute metalem drzwi biura CIA pękają i rozbijają się na przeciwległej ścianie z hukiem, który pewnie słychać w całym budynku. Ktoś próbuje strzelać; Magneto odbija kule, nawet się nie zatrzymując.  
>Emma i Azazel są krok za nim. Ich kroki odbijają się echem w nagle opustoszałych korytarzach.<br>Gdzieś między hukiem a strzałem wrząca, kipiąca wściekłość Magneto zamienia się w coś twardego i lodowatego, o bardzo ostrych krawędziach.  
>(Punkt pomiędzy wściekłością a spokojem jest cały ze stali i lodu i lśniących żyletek i wąskich czarnych linii. Takimi liniami można napisać śmierć w długich równych kolumnach na ciemnych twardych kamieniach.)<p>

Dopiero na drugim piętrze, w korytarzu oświetlonym zimnym światłem jarzeniówek. Magneto nie zwalnia; agenci CIA rozsuwają się na boki, przyciskając do ziemi bezużyteczną nagle broń, wciśnięci w ściany, związani własnymi nieśmiertelnikami, paskami, dławieni przez własne odznaki, zupełnie bezbronni.  
>- Prosto – mówi Emma.<br>Kolejne drzwi wylatują z zawiasów. Pod ścianą, za szerokim, dającym iluzoryczną ochronę biurkiem, stoi pięciu ludzi. Znajomy kształt hełmów.  
>(Znajomy smród strachu, mokrych rąk, chłodnego potu pod świetnie skrojonymi garniturami.)<br>- Gdzie on jest?  
>Magneto nie rozpoznaje własnego głosu, lodowej studni, ostrych okruchów lodu na dnie. Nie powtarza pytania.<br>Nie potrzebuje Emmy, żeby poznać odpowiedzi, usłyszy je, byle szybciej, byle więcej, byle dokładniej, kiedy spinki od mankietów będą zagłębiały się w nadgarstki, spinki od krawatów między żebra, powiedzą mu wszystko co chce wiedzieć i więcej, pomiędzy wrzaskiem, błaganiem i wyciem, wszystko.  
>(Narysują mapy, własną krwią, jeśli zażąda.)<p>

Laboratorium CIA pod Nowym Yorkiem, doktor Martin LeGrene, trzecie piętro, pokój 186.

Magneto odwraca się i wychodzi, tym samym długim, równym krokiem. Przed nim są puste korytarze.  
>(Za nim jasny dywan nasiąka krwią.)<p>

Wychodzą.

(W międzyczasie ktoś złapie za telefon, będzie krzyczał niezrozumiale; sama panika i _odmieńcy, odmieńcy przyszli po jednego ze swoich, Boże zlituj się nad nami!_ Ktoś zdąży zawiadomić laboratorium, _idą do was, idą po niego_, ale to nie ma znaczenia, nic nie zmieni i niczego już nie zatrzyma.)

(Pomiędzy wściekłością i spokojem jest stal i lód i ostrze, które przejdzie przez wszystko, przez skałę i metal i ciepłe, ludzkie ciało; może zostawić za sobą śmierć w długich równych kolumnach na twardych ciemnych kamieniach; nie może się zatrzymać.)

W laboratorium już wiedzą; jeszcze nie rozumieją. To dopiero kilka sekund, niedowierzanie dopiero przeradza się w panikę, bezradny ruch na korytarzach, krzyk i plany ewakuacji.

Magneto, Emma i Azazel wchodzą w sam środek tego tłumu; mijają próbujących strzelać strażników i naukowców, tulących się do ścian. Nie zwalniają.

Magneto zatrzymuje się dopiero na drugim piętrze.  
>(Punkt pomiędzy wściekłością i spokojem; ostre, chłodne krawędzie. Próbują poderznąć mu gardło.)<p>

Białe ściany, przeszklone hole, sterylna czystość, kroplówki, niezmiennie powoli sączące płyny, smród detergentów, białe kitle.  
>(To wszystko już widział. Wdychał.)<br>Staranne, czarne znaki na jasnym, kremowym papierze.  
>(Eksperyment. Opis. Wyniki.)<br>(Das Experiment. Die Beschreibung. Die Ergebnisse.)

Wszystko wokół drży, próbówki dzwonią o stojak, zbrojenia próbują uwolnić się ze ścian, cały budynek zaczyna wibrować. Szklany pojemnik z instrumentami spada z biurka, uderza o podłogę i rozbija się z hukiem. Cisza.

Magneto otwiera oczy. We wnętrzach dłoni ma pół okrągłe ranki. Obok niego Emma oddycha z ulgą.

Na mlecznym szkle odbija się wyraźnie 186. Tym razem Magneto otwiera je ostrożnie i po cichu.  
>(Ciągle czuje wibracje obudzonych głęboko w ścianach stalowych prętów.)<p>

W środku jest biało. Biała posadzka i białe łóżko, biały płyn w kroplówce na białym stojaku, biała pościel i biała, całkiem biała twarz Charlesa.  
>(Sine cienie pod zamkniętymi oczami.)<p>

(Nieruchomy.)

Wszystko wokół nieruchomieje, zlewa się w nieruchomą, nieprzejrzystą, białą mgłę, zbyt gęstą i lepką, żeby odetchnąć.  
>(Zbrojenia w ścianach wibrują i wyrywają się na wolność.)<p>

To Emma podchodzi do łóżka.  
>- Żyje.<br>A potem bierze Magneto za rękę i ze zdumiewającą delikatnością przykłada jego palce do tego punktu na szyi Charlesa, gdzie słabo, słabiutko można wyczuć puls.

(Można odetchnąć.)

Magneto zamyka oczy i czuje; ciepło skóry, tętniącą krew, puls. Oddycha.

Azazel wyciąga z kąta człowieka w białym kitlu, szarpiącego się bezradnie; mały, chudy człowieczek, bełkoczący coś niezrozumiale. Magneto słyszy wystarczająco dużo, coś o rozkazach i coś o nauce, coś o nieoczekiwanej reakcji na...

(Das Experiment. Die Beschreibung. Die Ergebnisse.)

Człowieczek zaczyna charczeć, stetoskop owija mu się na szyi, ręce bezradnie trzepią o podłogę, w przekrwionych oczach panika i błaganie.  
>- Jeśli go zabijesz, nie dowiem się, co mu podał – mówi Emma zimno.<br>Stetoskop opada na podłogę.  
>- T-tutaj, karta pacjenta – jąka się naukowiec, trzęsącymi się rękami wciska Emmie w ręce teczkę z papierami, Charles Xavier, mutant, krzyczą kanciaste litery na wierzchu. - Wszystko napisane, wszystko, błagam...<p>

Zza okna dobiega coraz głośniejsze wycie syren, z parteru tupot nóg.  
>Z kroplówki do żył Charlesa ciągle sączy się biały płyn.<br>- Można to odpiąć, proszę mi pozwolić...  
>- Won!<br>Magneto ostrożnie wyjmuje wenflon. Ranka jest maleńka, niezauważalna. Nie krwawi.

- Zabierajmy się stąd - mówi Emma. Tupot nóg słychać już na schodach.

Charles oddycha płytko i nie otwiera oczu. Taki kruchy, że Magneto nie wie, jak go podnieść; jakby mógł się rozpaść pod palcami.  
>(Zawsze pewny; bez pytań, bez wahania, bez wątpliwości; sama pewność. Wydawała się niezniszczalna, jak zbroja.)<br>(Niemal kuloodporna.)  
>Magneto podnosi go, ostrożnie, jakby był ze szkła, owiniętego sztywną, białą pościelą. Azazel kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.<br>- Argentyna?  
>- Tak.<br>Kiedy oddział CIA wbiegnie na piętro, zastanie puste łóżko, trochę dymu i nieprzytomnego człowieka w białym kitlu.

(Odwiozą go prosto do szpitala, w którym spędzi resztę życia, bełkocząc o diabłach i diamentach.)

Mystique i Angel czekają na nich w dużym pokoju, z kolacją i pościelonym świeżo łóżkiem.  
>- Nie wiedziałam, gdzie będziecie chcieli go położyć, więc... – mówi Emmie, a potem milknie i przygryza usta.<br>- Znajdę lekarza – mówi Azazel i już go nie ma.  
>Czekają.<br>(Mystique nie odrywa oczu od Charlesa. Magneto patrzy wszędzie tylko nie na niego.)

- Co to ma być, do diabła, bez urazy, nie tak się załatwia wizyty domowe, to nie można już zadzwonić?!  
>Lekarka, sprowadzona przez Azazela ma donośny głos, dziwny akcent, potargane włosy, jedną stopę ma bosą, na drugiej zielony trampek.<br>- Co jest tak pilne, że nie mogłam nawet... – przerywa, kiedy widzi Charlesa. – Co się stało?  
>Emma bez słowa podaje jej dokumentację medyczną.<br>Lekarka marszczy brwi, przysuwa sobie papiery pod same oczy.  
>- Nie wzięłam okularów – mruczy z irytacją. A potem blednie i milknie. – Co? Boże... Kto mu to zrobił?<br>– Powiedziano nam, że źle zareagował na terapię.

Lekarka odkłada papiery i podchodzi do Charlesa, z jej irytacji nic już nie zostało, tylko lekko drżące ręce, kiedy sprawdza puls na szyi.  
>- Proszę państwa – mówi cicho. – Nie wiem, co wam powiedziano i nie wiem, jaka to była terapia. Ale jeśli coś z tej dokumentacji jest prawdą, to cud, że ten człowiek jeszcze żyje. To... w zasadzie niemożliwe. Muszę go zabrać...<br>- Wykluczone – przerywa Magneto.  
>- Panie, zrozum pan, że... – Magneto patrzy jej w oczy i dziewczyna milknie.<br>- W takim razie, potrzebuję mojego laboratorium tutaj. Nie robię eksperymentów na ludziach, nie będę go leczyć, jeśli nie mogę go zbadać!  
>- W porządku. Ile miejsca pani potrzebuje?<br>- Ten pokój. Proszę sprzątnąć ze stołu. I niech ktoś zrobi mi kawy. Jedziemy?  
>Azazel bez słowa łapie ją za rękę.<p>

Mystique idzie robić kawę, Emma sprząta ze stołu. Magneto przykłada palce do tego miejsca na szyi Charlesa, gdzie słabo, słabiutko, ciągle jeszcze można wyczuć życie.

Azazel z lekarką wracają pół godziny później, obładowani sprzętem. Lekarka ma okulary na nosie i trampki na obu nogach. Nadal jest rozczochrana.  
>- To już wszystko? Pomóc wam? – pyta Mystique, stawiając na stole kubek kawy.<br>- Resztę wasz przyjaciel przyniesie sam. Ja muszę zacząć rozstawiać sprzęt. Będziesz pamiętał o stojaku na kroplówkę?  
>- Tak, proszę pani – Azazel kiwa głową i znika.<br>- Dobra. To teraz... Najpierw tlen.

Pokój nagle zamienia się w szpitalną salę, pod jednoosobowym dowództwem. Lekarka przejęła całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Na twarzy Charlesa ląduje maska tlenowa, stół jest zastawiony próbówkami, fiolkami, butelkami z ciemnego szkła pełnymi płynów i pudełkami z proszkiem.  
>Lekarka ma szybkie, zdecydowane ruchy, sprawia wrażenie, jakby była w kilku miejscach naraz, jednocześnie pije kawę i wyjmuje strzykawkę, sprawnie obwiązuje ramię Charlesa i szuka żyły w zgięciu łokcia. I nie przestaje wydawać poleceń.<br>- Wirówkę na stół i proszę podłączyć do prądu. Z tym ostrożnie, to szkło. Najpierw sprawdzimy, co z krwią, zatrucie cyjankami, co jeszcze? Poproszę próbówkę, tę dużą, tak, dziękuję, wirówka podłączona? Świetnie.  
>Ostrożnie umieszcza próbówkę w maszynie.<br>- Odczynniki, gdzieś je tu spakowałam, świetnie.  
>Azazel wraca z resztą sprzętu.<br>- Cudownie. Wszystko jest. Proszę postawić dializator i stojak obok łóżka.

Wirówka szumi cicho, lekarka umilkła na chwilę, wyszukuje wśród tysiąca buteleczek te dziesięć, których potrzebuje, wczytuje się w opisy. Azazel i Mystique siedzą na podłodze, oparci o ścianę i siebie nawzajem, Emma wyszła.  
>Magneto przymyka oczy. Dopiero teraz dociera do niego, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Minęła już prawie doba, odkąd Emma wyczuła przestraszoną agentkę. Od tego czasu żadne z nich nie spało.<p>

Uświadamia sobie, że wirówka umilkła jakiś czas temu. Lekarka klęczy przy łóżku Charlesa, podłączając go do przyniesionego sprzętu.  
>- Wasz przyjaciel ma uszkodzone nerki – mówi, jakby wyczuwając pytanie. – Musimy je na razie zastąpić dializatorem, ale są spore szanse, że będzie zdrowy. Czy może mi pan pomóc, panie...<br>- Erik – odpowiada odruchowo, pochodząc i klękając obok.

(Nie słyszał tego imienia od tygodni.)

- Rhonwyn. Miło mi i tak dalej. Muszę zrobić przetokę, żeby podłączyć pacjenta do dializatora. Najwygodniej to zrobić tutaj, w zgięciu łokcia. Problem polega na tym, że boję się go znieczulać. Pacjent wprawdzie jest w śpiączce, ale pod wpływem bólu może się szarpnąć i mogłabym uszkodzić mu tętnicę. Przytrzymaj tutaj... Tak. Musisz go unieruchomić.  
>Rhonwyn ostrożnie zagłębia skalpel w jasną skórę; żyły są doskonale widoczne, prawie na wierzchu. Charles się nie rusza, ani wtedy kiedy na skórze pojawiają się pierwsze krople krwi, ani kiedy Rhonwyn wsuwa w ranę pesetę i wyjmuje naczynia, ani wtedy kiedy zaciska na nich szczypce.<br>- W porządku – mówi. – Możesz go puścić.  
>Dializator szumi cicho, tłocząc krew przez przejrzyste rurki. Rhonwyn wstaje.<br>- Na razie to wszystko, co możemy zrobić. Za kilka godzin odłączymy dializator i podam kroplówkę.  
>Magneto podnosi głowę, pytanie zamiera gdzieś między krtanią a ustami. Rhonwyn potrząsa głową.<br>- To cud, że w ogóle żyje – mówi. – Od dawna jest w śpiączce?  
>- Przynajmniej dobę. Nie wiem.<br>Rhonwyn kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.  
>- Spałeś przez tę dobę?<br>Magneto potrząsa głową.  
>- Zostanę z nim.<br>- Jak chcesz. Bez urazy, ale ja muszę się przespać. Ściągnęliście mnie po dwunastogodzinnym dyżurze, cud, że odróżniam odczynniki.  
>- Pościelę ci łóżko – mówi Mystique, podnosząc się z podłogi.<p>

- Cudownie – słyszy jeszcze Magneto z korytarza. Nie słyszy już odpowiedzi Mystique. Tylko cichy szum maszyny, oczyszczającej Charlesowi krew. Klęczy na podłodze, opierając głowę o łóżko. Hełm wrzyna się w czoło, usztywnia kark, więc Magneto go zdejmuje i rzuca na podłogę. Pod zaciśniętymi powiekami ma białą twarz, przysłoniętą maską tlenową i plątaniną rurek.

(Das Experiment. Die Beschreibung. Die Ergebnisse.)

Pozwolił na to. Pozwolił. Odszedł.

(Pod powiekami wybucha słońce. Gorący piasek kubańskiej plaży, niebo czarne od zdrady, huk strzałów. Magneto czuje każdą kulę, kontroluje każdą, zanim jeszcze opuszczą lufę, pozwala im lecieć, a potem odrzuca je na bok, jednym ruchem ręki, takie posłuszne.

Odrzuca kolejną, byle jak, byle szybciej, bo tam, niebo jest czarne od zdrady, bo znowu ktoś wybrał gorszych ludzi i postanowił ich wymordować, a ktoś inny _tylko wypełnia rozkazy_.)

(Mógłby ją wyczuć, trajektorię jej lotu, siłę uderzenia, mógłby ją zatrzymać. Mógłby ją przyjąć.)

(Wolałby.)

Rhonwyn wchodzi w środku nocy, porusza się cicho, ostrożnie, jakby obawiała się obudzić któregoś z nich. Wyłącza dializator, wiesza kroplówkę na stojaku. Magneto czuje, jak nachyla się nad nim, szepcze coś – jak _będzie dobrze_ – i głaszcze go lekko po głowie.

Magneto się nie rusza.

(Pod powiekami ma trajektorię kuli.)


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Siedem sekund**

Pływa w kamiennej studni.

(Nie ma w niej wody, dna, ani grawitacji; tylko ciepłe powietrze, spokojne i nieruchome. Może płynąć w górę albo płynąć w dół, to nie ma znaczenia – dna nie ma z żadnej strony.  
>Kamienie są ogromne, potężne. Są również gładkie i ciepłe, dotykałby ich palcami i tulił do nich dłonie, gdyby tylko miał palce i dłonie i skórę i dotyk; jest tylko myślą. Kamienie go chronią.)<p>

(Nie pamięta, przed czym.)

Pamięta:  
>Kobietę, która nie umiała; nie mogła.<br>(- Co z ciebie za matka – słyszał i był tam też chłopiec, który rozumiał. Jest bardzo samodzielny jak na swój wiek, mówiono, nic dziwnego, z taką matką!  
>- Zostawcie ją, chciał krzyczeć, ona nie może, nie umie, przecież chciałaby.<br>Pamięta: kobietę i chłopca, którzy udawali, że nie słyszą; to była wspólna tajemnica, dlatego nigdy nie patrzyli sobie w oczy. Mogłoby się wydać.)

Pamięta:  
>Niebieską dziewczynkę, która chciała być czyjaś.<br>(Być może jego. Być może niebieska dziewczynka krzyczy w studnię, krzyczy jakieś imię i gdyby kamienie go nie chroniły, to imię stałoby się jego; być może.)

Pamięta:  
>Puste spojrzenie dziewczyny, która nie rozumie.<br>(Nie rozumiem, krzyczy jej umysł, niemożliwe.)

Pamięta:  
>Obietnice.<br>(Nie jesteś sam.  
>Będziecie bezpieczni.)<p>

Pamięta.  
>Plażę. Strzały. Kulę, która zataczała łuk, cząsteczki metalu przesuwające się w powietrzu, ciało upadające na piasek.<p>

(Wyczuwa kulę. Trajektorię jej lotu. Każdą cząsteczkę. Chce ją odepchnąć, chce ją zatrzymać, jakkolwiek, choćby własnym ciałem. Wyczuwa siłę uderzenia i słyszy krzyk i widzi; ktoś upada na piasek.  
>Kula. Trajektoria jej lotu. Każda cząsteczka. Odepchnąć, zatrzymać, przyjąć. Uderzenie, krzyk, upadek na piasek.<br>Kula...)

Te wspomnienia nie są jego.  
>Te wspomnienia są całe z żalu i błagania; nie chce tego.<p>

Chce słów; to był wypadek, już dobrze, już w porządku, to nie była twoja wina, już dobrze, dobrze...  
>Chce dłoni; dotknąć tamtej twarzy, już dobrze, już dobrze, cii...<br>Jest tylko myślą; sięga.

- Charles?

Pojawia się imię.  
>Charles słyszy.<br>(Głos, który zna; głos, za którym tęsknił, taki zmęczony i pełen niepokoju.)  
>Charles czuje.<br>(Dłoń we włosach, dłoń na policzku; ostrożna i delikatna.)

Pamięta.  
>(Nagle. Wszystko.)<p>

Woda, zalewająca usta. Zemsta. _Nie jesteś sam_.  
>Roszada. Szach. Mat.<br>Dłoń na ramieniu, czarne smutne oczy, przesuwająca się głowica satelity, siła, tyle siły.  
>Tyle lęku, tyle gniewu.<br>Walka ramię w ramię.  
>Moneta, nienienie, nie to, <em>policzę do trzech, a potem poruszę monetę. Raz...<em>  
>Dłoń na policzku drży coraz mocniej.<br>_Dwa..._ nie nie, nie chce pamiętać, nie.  
><em>Trzy.<em>

Charles pamięta wszystko.  
>Tysiące ludzi na statkach, patrzących na nadlatującą śmierć. Piasek. Ból. Nieśmiertelniki zaciskające się na szyi Moiry. I ich, nagle tamtych, znikających w obłoku dymu.<br>Otwiera oczy.

Twarz Erika jest biała i stężała z przerażenia.

Krzyk.  
>(Jego.)<p>

Wszystko wiruje, powietrze za gęste, żeby oddychać, płuca pełne waty, świat rozmazuje się przed oczyma. Zza ściany mgły słychać głosy, niespokojne i przestraszone.  
>Charles czuje ukłucie, nagły chłód i wszystko wokół zaczyna się uspokajać i cichnąć.<br>- Co się stało? - Tego głosu nie zna.  
>- Obudził się – odpowiada Erik. - Wspomnienia.<br>- Co takiego mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby tak zareagować?!  
>- Mnie.<br>Charles słyszy jeszcze szept przepełniony goryczą, a potem odpływa, prosto w studnię bez dna, bez wody i bez grawitacji.

Kiedy budzi się następnym razem, nie wyczuwa Erika. Jest w obcym pokoju, przy stole siedzi kobieta, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział.  
>Odwraca się do niego; ma spokojny, trochę zmęczony uśmiech.<br>- Jak się czujesz?  
>- Dobrze. Dziękuję.<br>- Rhonwyn Jones. Jestem lekarką.  
>- Jesteś... człowiekiem – mówi Charles, zanim zdąży pomyśleć.<br>- A kogo się spodziewałeś, kosmity?  
>Jej śmiech jest zaraźliwy i Charles odruchowo odpowiada uśmiechem, który natychmiast blednie.<br>(Erika nie ma.)  
>- Poprosiłam twojego... przyjaciela, żeby trzymał się z daleka – Rhonwyn odpowiada, zanim Charles zdąży zadać pytanie. - Muszę też prosić ciebie, żebyś darował sobie na razie sztuczki z czytaniem myśli, dobrze? Ostatnim razem...<br>- To nie była jego wina – przerywa Charles.  
>Rhonwyn macha ręką z irytacją.<br>- Czy ja wam wyglądam na księdza?! Z winami idźcie sobie do konfesjonału, ja się zajmuję medycyną! Trucizna, którą masz w organizmie powoduje między innymi zaburzenia świadomości. Zaburzenia świadomości w połączeniu z telepatią omal cię nie zabiły, podobnie jak Erika. Rykoszetem oberwała też Emma, na szczęście ona dostała tylko migreny.  
>- Erik?<br>- Już w porządku. Niemniej, nikt wejdzie do tego pokoju, dopóki ja mu nie powiem, że może, a ty powstrzymasz się od używania telepatii. Czy to jasne?  
>- Tak – Charles kiwa głową. <em>Omal cię nie zabiły, podobnie Erika...<em> - Tak – powtarza.  
>Nieoczekiwanie, jej zdecydowane polecenia i całkowite panowanie nad sytuacją sprawiają, że Charles czuje się odrobinę lepiej.<br>- Erik prosił, żeby ci przekazać, że agentka jest bezpieczna w domu. Twierdził, że zrozumiesz o co chodzi.  
>Moira... Charles uświadamia sobie, że zupełnie o niej zapomniał.<br>- Widziałaś się z nią?  
>- Nie. Jak tu dotarłam, już jej nie było.<br>- Skąd oni cię wzięli swoją drogą?  
>- Diabli mnie przynieśli. Dokładniej, jeden. Akurat skończyłam dyżur, ściągałam buty, a wtedy zjawił się diabeł i poinformował mnie, że mam pacjenta. Nietypowy sposób na wezwanie domowe, ale jak widzisz, skuteczny.<br>- I po prostu... zostałaś. Bez pytań, ot tak?  
>- Przez pierwszych kilka godzin nie było za dużo czasu na pytania. Umierałeś. Następnych kilka godzin spałam. A potem okazało się, że samolot, który miał mnie zabrać na urlop i tak już odleciał, więc...<br>- Przykro mi.  
>- Hawaje są podobno przereklamowane – rzuca lekko Rhonwyn. - A tu? Basen za domem, piękne słońce...<br>- Jeden diabeł, jedna niebieska dziewczyna i telepata z zaburzeniami świadomości, zaiste wymarzone wakacje.  
>Rhonwyn wzrusza ramiona.<br>- Urodziłam się w Cardiff – mówi. - Jeśli spodziewałeś się, że ludzie w dziwnych kolorach zrobią na mnie wrażenie, przykro mi, próbuj dalej.  
>- Ciągle zastanawiam się, czy nie możemy jej sobie zatrzymać.<br>Charles odwraca gwałtownie głowę. W drzwiach stoi Erik. Żartobliwe słowa nie współgrają z poważną, napiętą twarzą.  
>- Powiedziałam ci...<br>- Przepraszam cię, Rhonwyn, ale luksus czasu właśnie nam się skończył. Mam nadzieję, że hełm zapobiegnie ewentualnym... problemom.  
>- Co się stało?<br>- Do twojego domu, do twojej szkoły, zbliża się armia, Charles i myślę, że musimy ewakuować dzieci.

(Armia. Szkoła. Armia. Ewakuować dzieci.)  
>- Co?<br>- Musimy się spieszyć. Całe wyższe dowództwo nosi charakterystyczne hełmy, Emmie jest trudno kontrolować ich ruchy.  
>- Erik, to absurd! Pomyłka. To tylko dzieci! To niemożliwe, żeby ktokolwiek...<br>Erik krzywi usta z goryczą i drwiną; parodia uśmiechu.  
>- Jesteś aż tak pewien?<br>(_Powiedz mi, że się mylę._)  
>- Muszę wracać.<br>- Azazel...  
>- Nie zaufają mu. Będą walczyć. Muszę wracać.<br>- Oszalałeś! Jaka szkoła, jaka armia, jaka ewakuacja, godzinę temu odpięłam cię od dializatora!  
>- Przeżyję. Muszę wracać.<br>- Azazel! Ile czasu potrzebujesz?  
>- Piętnastu minut.<br>- Po piętnastu minutach wchodzimy.

Wystarcza mu dziesięć.  
>Czekają w hallu; piętnaścioro dzieci, trochę zaspanych i ubranych w przypadkowe części garderoby.<br>(Moira wyciągnęła je z łóżek, jednocześnie pełna ulgi – wróciłeś! - i przestraszona Moira, potem, potem będzie czas na wyjaśnienia.)  
>Hank przywiózł zapasowy fotel.<br>(_Dokonałem kilku ulepszeń_, uśmiecha się, trudno uwierzyć, że w tym niebieskim futrze drzemie aż taki geniusz techniczny.)  
>Alec i Sean zdążyli już przebrać się w kombinezony, prości, jaśni, tak nastoletnio gotowi, żeby walczyć, z czymkolwiek, z kimkolwiek.<br>Charles przykłada palce do skroni i czuje; tysiące podobnych umysłów.  
>(<em>Będziemy walczyć. Będziemy bronić naszej ziemi przed zagrożeniem, przed mutantami; przed obcymi. Będziemy zabijać. Jesteśmy gotowi.<em>)  
>Są bardzo, bardzo blisko. Ze wszystkich stron.<br>Mała Jean Grey podskakuje nerwowo, kiedy na środku hallu zjawia się grupa postaci; Magneto, Emma, Mystique, Angel, Riptido. Rhonwyn.  
>- Wszyscy?<br>- Tylko na wszelki wypadek.  
>Charles nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Widzieć ich wszystkich, razem, to więcej niż ośmielał się marzyć.<br>- Na jaki wypadek Rhonwyn?  
>- Uparła się – odpowiada Erik, a lekarka rzuca mu mordercze spojrzenie. Charles rozgląda się wokół; uświadamia sobie, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie zobaczy tego domu. Raven ma wilgotne oczy i – Charles jest pewien, nawet bez sprawdzania – myśli o tym samym. Ściska jej dłoń w geście pocieszenia. Nie żałuje.<br>- Dzieci, weźcie się wszystkie za ręce. Już? Sprawdźcie, czy wszyscy trzymają się za ręce. Moira, Sean, Alec, wy również. Azazelu?  
>Azazel zaciska palce na dłoni Mystique. Charles oczekuje znajomego szarpnięcia.<br>Nic się nie dzieje.  
>- Może jest nas za dużo? - Charles próbuje być spokojny; dzieci patrzą na niego ufnymi, pytającymi oczyma.<br>- Teleportowałem setkę dorosłych ludzi, nigdy nie zdarzyło się nic podobnego – odpowiada Azazel, równie spokojnie. Patrzą na siebie w nagłym, niemym porozumieniu.  
>- Zdarzyło się – szepcze Emma, głos jej drży lekko, ale dzieci już są w drugiej części hallu, odsunięte i zajęte przez Moirę, która coś im opowiada. Sean, Alec i Hank podchodzą bliżej, wyzywające spojrzenia mówią, że nie pozwolą się odsunąć.<br>- To zdarzyło się wcześniej, to pułapka.  
>Alec patrzy na nią z gniewem.<br>- Nie masz prawa oskarżać...  
>- Idiota – przerywa mu Emma, jej głos brzmi dziwnie łagodnie. - Nie mówię, że to wy. Mają hełmy, Magneto, hełmy, których nie da się stworzyć bez telepaty, a telepaty nie mają, wiedziałabym, Xavier by wiedział. Mają hełmy Shawa, a to, co zatrzymuje Azazela, to pole magnetyczne... które również badał Shaw. Znaleźli jego bazę. Znaleźli całą jego broń.<br>- Jego największą bronią był on sam, a on nie żyje – mówi Azazel; Erik wbija wzrok w ziemię.  
>(To już minęło, to już za nami, chciałby powiedzieć Charles, to nie twoja wina. Milczy.)<br>- Shaw nie ufał nikomu, stworzył hełm, żeby powstrzymać mnie i wynalazł sposób, żeby powstrzymać Azazela. Wiedzieli, że przybędziemy, byli przygotowani, wystarczyło poczekać... a potem włączyć pole. Wiem, jak ono działa, potrafię je zlikwidować, potrzebuję tylko czasu. Ile czasu nam zostało?  
>- Mało. Czego potrzebujesz?<br>- Cerebro.  
>- Okej – kiwa głową Charles. - Hank...<br>Hank patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
>- Jest pan pewien?<br>- Zabierz Emmę do Cerebro. Nie mamy czasu.  
>- Proszę za mną – Hank jest uprzedzająco grzeczny; tak bardzo, że to aż obraźliwe.<br>- Moira, zabierz dzieci do schronu. Rhonwyn, idź z nimi, dobrze? Proszę.  
>Lekarka chce protestować.<br>- Proszę – powtarza Charles.  
>- Okej.<br>Zostaje ich dziewięcioro; dziewięcioro ludzi, którzy muszą coś robić.  
>- Chcesz, żebyśmy z nimi pracowali. - W głosie Aleca niedowierzanie miesza się z gniewem.<br>- Tak.  
>- To wrogowie.<br>Charles powoli przesuwa wózek, aż znajdzie się dokładnie między Mystique a Magneto.  
>- Raven jest moją siostrą – mówi cicho. - Erik jest moim przyjacielem. Nie jesteśmy wrogami. I nie będziemy. Nigdy.<br>Alec patrzy na niego w milczeniu, Charles czuje buzującą w nim złość i poczucie zdrady; przez chwilę obawia się, że Alec odmówi.  
>- Okej – chłopak opuszcza głowę. - Chodźmy sprawdzić, czy się zbliżają.<br>- Bądźcie ostrożni, nie oddalajcie się od posiadłości.  
>- Jasne.<br>Odchodzą. Po chwili wahania dołącza do nich Azazel, odruchowo dopasowuje swoje kroki do kroków Raven. Ramię w ramię.

W ciemnym hallu starego domu zostaje ich tylko dwóch.  
>- Erik – zaczyna. - Ja... to nie była...<br>- Przestań. Przestań, proszę cię – mówi Erik bardzo, bardzo cicho. - Przestań powtarzać, że to nie była moja wina. Wiem, obaj wiemy, że była.  
>- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć.<br>- Nie mogłem? – Erik śmieje się sucho. - Nie mogłem, bo myślałem tylko o tym, żeby go zatłuc. Zabijałem cię, bo jedyne co mnie obchodziło, to zemsta.  
>- To nie ma znaczenia. Dlatego ci nie powiedziałem.<br>- Nie powiedziałeś mi, bo właśnie tak robisz, Charles. Nie mówisz. Oszczędzasz nam wiedzy, której nie potrzebujemy. Twój wyjątkowy sposób chronienia ludzi. Tylko to tak nie działa. Nie możesz ochronić mnie... przede mną. Wiem, co zrobiłem. Poczułem to.  
>- To nie ma znaczenia.<br>- Każdą sekundę.  
>Erik podnosi głowę i pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna, patrzy mu w oczy.<br>- Są rzeczy, których się nie wybacza, Charles. Nie sobie.  
>- Erik...<br>Na schodach słychać kroki.  
>- Są już tutaj.<br>W drzwiach stają Alec, Sean i Angel; nagle starsi o dziesięć lat. Za nimi Azazel, Raven i Riptido. Trzymają się bardzo blisko siebie, ramię przy ramieniu, cała poprzednia wrogość gdzieś znikła.  
>- To cała armia – mówi Alec – cała wielka armia.<br>W jego głosie brzmi niedowierzanie; absolutnie niezrozumienie, rozgląda się i patrzy na nich, na Charlesa i na Erika i tę niewielką grupkę ludzi, _czy naprawdę jesteśmy aż takim zagrożeniem, naprawdę?_  
>Czas, krzyczy Emma w jego głowie, negocjujcie, potrzebuję czasu!<br>I wtedy Charles słyszy inny głos, zniekształcony przez megafony głos, który zna, pamięta aż za dobrze.  
>- Mutanci. Mówi dyrektor McCone. Jesteście otoczeni. Poddajcie się i wyjdźcie na zewnątrz. To nie są negocjacje. Poddajcie się, albo zaczniemy strzelać.<br>- Sean. Zapytaj go, co zamierzają z nami zrobić.  
>Sean wychyla się przez okno i powtarza pytanie; dość głośno, żeby usłyszała je cała zgromadzona armia.<br>- Dzieci zostaną odesłane do rodziców, albo specjalnych ośrodków. Przestępcy: Charles Francis Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr „Magneto", Emma Frost, Raven Xavier „Mystique", Janos Quested „Riptide", Hank McCoy, Sean Cassidy, Angel Salvadore, Azazel i Moira MacTaggert, zostaną umieszczeni w ośrodkach CIA, gdzie będą czekać na proces.  
>- Powiedz im – głos Charlesa lekko się łamie – że mogą zabrać mnie...<br>- Mnie – dodaje Erik.  
>Mnie, szepce Emma.<br>- Mnie.  
>- Mnie.<br>Azazel i Mystique przysuwają się bliżej siebie i łapią się za ręce.  
>- Powiedz im, że mogą zabrać wszystkich... poza Raven i dziećmi. Poddamy się, jeśli pozwolą odejść Raven i dzieciom.<br>- Nie akceptujemy waszej propozycji – odpowiada McCone. - Macie dziesięć minut, żeby się poddać.  
>W holu zapada cisza.<br>- Zabiją nas – szepcze w końcu Angel z niedowierzaniem. - Zabiją nas wszystkich.  
>- Nie – odpowiada twardo Mystique, prostuje się i wysoko podnosi głowę. - Nie zabiją nas. Zginiemy w walce.<br>- Charles?  
>Erik patrzy na niego z oczekiwaniem; dopiero po chwili Charles rozumie, że ci ludzie czekają na niego; został dowódcą. Patrzy na Erika, spodziewa się przejęcia kontroli, <em>tam jest nasz wróg, walczmy!<em>, jakiegoś _nie możemy_ i jakiegoś _musimy_.  
>- Charles? - powtarza Erik pytająco.<br>Przymyka oczy. Myśli wokół niego wibrują strachem i gniewem.  
>(<em>Nic nie zrobiliśmy, to niesprawiedliwe, to tylko dzieci, nie możemy oddać dzieci, nie chcę jeszcze umierać, mamo, nie poddam się bez walki, do ostatniej kropli krwi, jeśli będzie trzeba, do ostatniej, nie chcę umierać, trudno, tak jest słusznie, słusznie, słusznie...<em>)  
>Oddycha głęboko.<br>- Będziemy walczyć. Tylko ci, którzy chcą. W schronie są dzieci, które będą potrzebowały opieki. Jeśli ktoś...  
>Patrzy na nich z oczekiwaniem. Angel waha się przez chwilę.<br>(Nie chcę umierać.)  
>Angel podnosi głowę i staje obok Raven.<br>(Raven się nie waha.)  
>- Muszę się dostać na dach. – Erik wreszcie przejmuje kontrolę.<br>- Będziesz najbardziej odkryty.  
>- Jesteśmy otoczeni, tylko z dachu mogę widzieć ich z każdej strony. Myślałem o obronie tego domu od dnia, w którym pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem. Muszę się dostać na dach. Zabieram ze sobą Havoka, Banshee i Riptido.<br>- I mnie.  
>- Moira, miałaś...<br>- Dzieci są bezpieczne w schronie z Rhonwyn. Ja nie jestem mutantką... ale jestem w pełni wyszkoloną agentką CIA, nie będę się chować pod ziemią.  
>- Jak chcesz. Mystique...<br>- Nie.  
>- Ktoś musi zostać z dziećmi, Raven – mówi cicho Charles. - Możesz... stworzyć im ten lepszy świat.<br>- Stworzę – Mystique uśmiecha się przez łzy. - Tyle, że nie dla siebie.  
>- Kończy nam się czas – przerywa Erik. - Mystique, Azazel, pod wejście. Angel, nad wejście. Już! Charles...<br>- Zostanę tutaj.  
>Chwila wahania i Erik kiwa głową.<p>

(Gdyby mógł wstać, położyłby mu rękę na ramieniu. Zdjąłby mu ten przeklęty kask, wsunął dłoń we włosy i powiedział to wszystko, czego nie da się wyrazić słowami. Nie może.)

- Idźcie – mówi Erik, a potem podchodzi do wózka i klęka powoli na oba kolana. Zdejmuje kask. Pochylona głowa na wyciągnięcie ręki, czoło dotyka czoła.  
>(- Wiem, co zrobiłem.<br>- Tylko wróć. Tylko... wróć.)

Erik odwraca się i biegnie na dach. Porzucony hełm leży na podłodze. Charles podjeżdża do okna i dotyka palcami skroni.

Słyszy pierwsze strzały. Żaden z nich nie sięga celu.

Obsługa jednego z wozów pancernych odmawia wykonywania rozkazów. Przeraźliwy wrzask Seana odrzuca kilkuset żołnierzy do tyłu. W miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stali, uderzają czerwone płomienie Aleca. Jakiś dowódca kieruje żołnierzy w drugą stronę. Huragan uderza w samoloty, kręci nimi, jak suchymi liśćmi. Rakiety wybuchają w powietrzu. Strzały.

(Charles zamyka oczy. Jego wiara i nadzieja są właśnie rozstrzeliwane za oknem.)

Strzały. Huk. Wybuch. Za blisko.

Jeszcze chwilę, jeszcze trochę, szepcze Emma.

Tym razem Alec nie celuje w puste miejsce. Trafia.

(Setki urwanych krzyków przerażenia. Powietrze wibruje śmiercią. Strzały.)

Dom trzęsie się w posadach, od wrzasku Seana pękają ostatnie szyby.  
>Jeszcze chwila.<p>

Huk. Strzały.

_Azazel!_ Emma krzyczy triumfalnie. _Jesteśmy gotowi!_

Gotowi. Charles sięga myślą do schronów, gdzie gromadka przestraszonych dzieci otacza równie przerażoną Rhonwyn.

(Obiecał im, że będą bezpieczne.)

Sekundę później w schronie nie ma już żadnego dziecka. Są bezpieczne.  
><em>Są bezpieczne<em>, szepce Charles, sięgając myślą dachu. Odpowiada mu fala ulgi i śmiertelne zmęczenie.  
>Erik z trudem trzyma się na nogach, Charles czuje, jak wyciągnięte ręce mdleją z bólu.<br>_Są bezpieczne_, powtarza.  
>Zanim w hollu pojawi się Azazel, zanim złapie Charlesa za ramię i zabierze z wojennego piekła w ciszę argentyńskiej willi, Charles sięgnie umysłem jeszcze raz.<br>Erik klęczy na dachu z pochyloną głową. Nie ma w nim już ani gniewu, ani bólu, ani strachu, ani nienawiści. Tylko śmiertelne zmęczenie. Tylko ulga.  
>W tej ostatniej sekundzie - pokój.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Siedem sekund**

Gromadka dzieci, wbita w kąciku, patrzy na Charlesa ogromnymi, pełnymi pytań oczami.

(Obiecał im, że będą bezpieczne.)

Druga sekunda to Raven; smugi krwi czerwonej krwi na niebieskiej skórze, niebieskie palce zaciśnięte na ramieniu Azazela.

(Niebieskie palce, pobladłe od zaciskania; jasnobłękitne.)

- Nic mi nie jest! – krzyczy Raven, zanim Rhonwyn zdąży do niej podejść. – Nie trać na mnie czasu, będziesz go potrzebować. Zabiorę dzieci na górę.

- Idźcie z Raven – kiwa głową Charles.

- Przyjdę potem, sprawdzić jak ... – zaczyna Rhonwyn. Nie kończy.

Trzecia sekunda to Angel i Sean; jęk, kiedy Angel upada na dziwnie wykrzywione skrzydło i przestraszone, pobladłe twarze pośpiesznie wyprowadzanych dzieci i zagryzione wargi Seana – nic mi nie jest – kłamie, - nic mi nie jest.

Czwarta sekunda to Emma i Hank, jej diament i jego futro zmatowiałe od kurzu i pyłu, oboje poszarzeli, ale cali.

Piąta sekunda to Alec; zakrwawione ręce i opalone strzępy kombinezonu, i Moira, ciągle ściskająca w dłoni służbową broń.

- Dlaczego mnie, kurwa? – To byłby krzyk, rozumie Charles, gdyby tylko Alec miał siłę krzyczeć. – Dlaczego mnie, zabierz jego!

Szósta sekunda to Erik.

(To bezruch, bladość i strasznie dużo krwi.)

Szósta sekunda to cisza i oddech nie mieszczący się w płucach i nagły chłód.

Siódma sekunda to –

- żyje.

Wszystko gwałtownie przyspiesza.

To będzie długi i bardzo chaotyczny dzień, pełen wydawanych i wykonywanych poleceń, krwi i nasiąkających czerwienią płócien, ukrywanych łez i zapewnień draśnięcie szeptanych przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby.

Wokół Charlesa będą spieszyć się ludzie; szybkie, celowe kroki tych, którzy mogą coś zrobić, ruszyć się, ocknąć.

Wszystko to, czego Charles nie może.

Wycofa się na bok, z drogi, na której jego wózek jest zawadą, przeszkodą, odsunie się, sparaliżowany po raz drugi, bezradny.

Będzie patrzył.

(Biała twarz i rzęsy sklejone krwią.

- Oko całe – powie Rhonwyn z ulgą, sprawnie manewrując igłą, a Erik będzie taki biały i taki spokojny, a jego klatka piersiowa prawie nie będzie się poruszała.)

Będzie już ciemnieć, kiedy Rhonwyn skończy, przesunie dłonią po czole, zostawi na nim krwawą smugę, taka zmęczona.

- Będzie żył – powie, dotykając ramienia Charlesa. – Zostaniesz z nim? Muszę sprawdzić, jak reszta.

Zostanie.

Za oknami jest już całkiem ciemno, w pokoju pali się jedna mała lampka, w domu jest cicho i trochę duszno, zbiera się na burzę. Charles opiera głowę na rękach, nasłuchując kolejnych oddechów; pozwalając im wyznaczyć rytm swojego serca.

Rhonwyn wchodzi do pokoju bardzo cicho i zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach.

- Jakbym już to kiedyś widziała – mówi; cień zmęczonego uśmiechu w głosie.

Charles podnosi głowę.

- Pozostali?

- Będą żyć. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, jak Angel. Nigdy do tej pory nie leczyłam skrzydeł.

- A on?

Rhonwyn podchodzi bliżej.

- Głównie wyczerpanie. Stracił trochę krwi. Będzie dobrze.

Charles kiwa głową.

- Pewnie nie ma sensu cię przekonywać, żebyś się położył?

Charles nie odpowiada, z powrotem opiera głowę na rękach. Rhonwyn wychodzi, tak samo cicho jak weszła, zostawiając ich samych i nieruchomych z ciszą i własnymi oddechami.

Aż do świtu.

Świt przynosi burzę; odległe grzmoty i sine błyski na zasnutym chmurami niebie. Świt przynośi obecność, niepokój i pytania.

- Zrobiłeś to, przyjacielu – odpowiada Charles uspokajająco. – Dzieci są bezpieczne. Wszyscy są bezpieczni. Jesteś w domu. Żyjesz.

Erik próbuje się uśmiechnąć; szwy sprawiają, że uśmiech przypomina raczej grymas.

- Byłeś taki... spokojny – mówi Charles cicho. – Nigdy nie przypuszczałem. Jakbyś wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce.

- Może... znalazłem. – Szept Erika jest prawie niedosłyszalny.

- Umierając?

- Walcząc. Za was. Za ciebie.

- Nie chcę, żebyś za nas walczył.

Erik przymyka oczy, duszne od burzy powietrze gęstnieje jeszcze od poczucia winy.

- Nie masz powodu, żeby mi ufać.

- Cicho – szepce Charles przez zaciśnięte nagle gardło. – Cicho. – Kładzie rękę na wysuwającej się spod bandaży dłoni Erika, ostrożnie splata jego palce z własnymi.

- Nie chcę, żebyś za mnie walczył, przyjacielu. Nie chcę, żebyś za nas umierał. Nie chcę, żebyś był naszą armią.

- Będziesz potrzebował armii. Broni.

- Być może. Ale bardziej... nie chcę, żebyś był bronią.

- Nie umiem być niczym innym.

- Po prostu... bądź.

Erik podnosi lewą, sprawną rękę i przesuwa palcami po policzku Charlesa.

- Płaczesz - szepce.

Dłoń obejmuje policzek, dotyka ucha, wsuwa się we włosy.

- Możesz mieć wszystko, cokolwiek zechcesz, jakkolwiek zechcesz. Dlaczego upierasz się dawać mi kolejną szansę? Nie zasługiwałem nawet na tę pierwszą.

- Potrzebuję cię. To wszystko, co jest do zrobienia... nie mogę, nie potrafię tego zrobić sam.

- Dlaczego ja, Charles? Dlaczego nadal ja?

Słowa to ersatz, irytujące oszustwo, przeważnie kłamstwo. Słowa nie wyrażają. Charles przykłada palce do skroni.

Erik łapie go za rękę.

- Proszę. Nie tak.

Słowa są twarde, kanciaste i obce. Nieposłuszne i nieprawdziwe.

- Nie tak – zgadza się Charles. A potem pochyla się i dotyka ustami warg Erika. Bardzo ostrożnie. Nieskończenie powoli. Nieskończenie niepewnie.

(Czeka na wzdrygnięcie, odwrócenie głowy, odepchnięcie.

Zamiast tego dłonie we włosach, dłonie na karku, tak, na sekundę przed tym, jak ich usta się zetkną, tak, jak zgoda na wszystko, odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania, tak.)

Kiedy Rhonwyn wejdzie do pokoju dwie godziny później, obaj będą spali, Charles z głową opartą na łóżku, z palcami Erika wplątanymi we włosy.

Rhonwyn nie będzie ich budzić. Cicho zamknie drzwi.

- Będą żyć – odpowie niespokojnej Raven. – Będzie dobrze.


End file.
